To Wish Upon A Star
by Conundrums
Summary: In a long line of people who wish upon stars, but never get their wish, a girl is destined to fail according to her father. But will she listen to him, or try to overcome the barriers set in her way? SasuxOc Story is better then summary! Rated T For Lang.
1. Enter: Kichi Iwasaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though there's none of it in this chapter…

Hope you like this new story! Reviews would be splendid.

It was late June when Kichi Iwasaki made a wish. Not just an ordinary wish, though- a wish upon a star, just like her mother always used to make.

Kichi's mother, Nami, was long dead, but her spirit still lived on in her daughter. Nami had died ten years ago, when Kichi was nine. It was so sudden, yet so slow. Nami had always had a weak, stressed heart. When she married Kichi's father, Kisho, her stressed heart seemed to grow stronger. She was in love with him more then anything in the world, and it showed. But then, Kisho began to take long trips, coming back rarely, and usually tired when he came back.

Kichi's father had been gone for five months now. But right then, he was not anyone's father- he didn't feel any obligation to really come home. But he should have, Nami was thinking, he should come home- to see her. It was a bit of a selfish thought, but it was something she wished would certainly come true. In fact, she had wished on a star from her hospital bedroom that very night- the very same thing Kichi had learned from her. Yes, Nami was in a hospital, but not from heart problems.

Her baby was due very soon, and her husband was nowhere to be found. He hadn't been, Nami thought with a sigh, for five months. And those long months ago, at his last visit, he'd only stayed the night. "Got to get back to business." He said, winking at her almost knowingly. That wink had fueled her for these past months. Every time something was to happen, and she would miss him horribly, she'd just think of that wink, and it would all be okay. That wink signified a sort of I'll-be-back-home-soon-I-Love-You sort of thing- even if he didn't say it. He didn't need to say it; it was written all over his face… or so she thought.

Nami had arrived at the hospital about 2 days ago, and had been calling her husband constantly since, but there was no answer. There was always an almost endless ringing, signifying he had his phone on. Nami tingled with happiness when she finally got his voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, it's Kisho." Came his voice. It melted into Nami's heart, leaving her almost breathless. She tried to sound casual, but it was hard.

"Hey, baby…" she trailed off.

"I can't come to the phone right now, so if you'd please leave me a message after the tone…" Nami slammed the phone down. Their relationship had seemed to have lost all its love. Where was he? Why wouldn't he pick up his phone? He might've been avoiding her, but why? She shook these thoughts from her head .It was no time to be sad- she was going to have a beautiful baby! There was something that certainly lifted her spirits.

Perhaps wishing on stars didn't work, because after that hospital trip, Nami never saw Kisho. Maybe the stars worked in mysterious ways, Nami would sometimes try to reassure herself- though it never worked. Nami couldn't really remember a time when stars had worked for her, except in her mind. They helped her gain confidence, and she felt better after lying out in the stars alone.

For eight years, Nami taught Kichi every thing she knew. She taught her all of the ninja moves she had learned from her mother, even though Nami was not much of a ninja herself; she taught her how to laugh and love and live a moral life. For the last year of her life, Nami had been forced to stay in bed after a heart attack. She was assisted by her eight year old daughter, who looked remarkably like her husband (In girl form of course) It wasn't like it pained her too look at her own daughter, but it reminded her of Kisho more then she cared to remember.

Kichi knew her mother was sad about her father leaving- any sensible person would be. But her mother didn't ever look at Kichi straight in the eyes- without crying. It made Kichi think she disappointed her mother, and that killed her. She tried her hardest to be everything her mother wanted her to be- beautiful, obedient, and, well…. Perfect. But as you would assume, she wasn't even close.

It was odd, Kichi thought, how when her mother died, she never felt that much regret. She never felt like she could have done anything to stop it. Her mother had only named her Kichi, meaning fortunate, because she thought that by having a child, she would be brought happiness, and Kisho would come back. But, of course, he didn't. It almost hurt Kichi when her mother would cry at night- but it didn't.

When Kichi turned 17, she was sick of trying to live exactly as her mother did. She had already had to work two jobs too support her apartment loan, and she was sick of it. So she did whatever she wished, when she wished. She drank, smoked, slept around- whatever she wanted. It was turning into a horrible obsession, and Kichi needed a way out. Then she met Masaki Iwasaki- the perfect man. He brought her flowers every day, wrote her love notes, and spent every penny to make her happy. Then, when Kichi was old enough, they got married, and Kichi was exposed to the bad side of Masaki.

He emotionally and psychically abused Kichi, and it made her wonder if he was the same Masaki that had put little boxes of chocolate and flowers on her doorstep every morning. Now, Kichi was no sob story. She loved her husband very much, and was convinced he loved her as well- he just showed it differently. Kichi began to look forward to his insults- they told her what she needed to improve on. She felt he was making her a better person.

He didn't hit her very often at all- only when she did something stupid. Like, curled her hair when he told her to straighten it, or put too much water in their stew. She knew she was in the wrong, and accepted the punishment- usually a few punches or so- without tears. He was making her beautiful, a better person, and she knew it. What would she do without him?

But then, at age nineteen, Kichi became pregnant. She didn't know what Masaki's reaction would be, so she kept it secret for as long as possible. She took several tests, just too be sure, but there was no hiding it from herself- she was pregnant.

So she was wishing on this star, this opportunity, shining brightly in the sky, hoping it would work for her, unlike it had for her mother. _Oh star, _she thought, _please let my husband be happy with this baby. Let him support it and nurture it and let it bring us together._ Just like that. That's all she needed to say? Maybe she was missing something… or maybe it wouldn't work. She was almost frantic, hoping it would hear her plea and listen to her.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice behind Kichi startled her- Masaki's. She trembled in fear. Was this it? Did he know already? "I SAID," he stated once again "What are you doing out here?" Kichi swallowed back tears that were threatening to fall.

"I-" she stuttered, knowing Masaki would never let her forget it if she stuttered in front of him, but not caring "I'm pregnant."

Thanks for reading homies. It's like, rad and stuff. Lol. REVIEWW.


	2. Waiting To Be Loved

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Read and Review, guys! I didn't know if I'd get in trouble for swearing, so I bleeped out words. Please tell me if swearing is allowed.

Ten year old Hoshi Iwasaki focused on the door, about ten feet away, even though her hair was being pulled rather hard and her face was being smashed against a wall. _I am a brick wall. _She told herself. _I will not give him the pleasure of letting him see me cry. I am a brick wall, I am a brick wall. _But she wasn't. Lucky she wasn't, actually, because she would have collapsed right then and there. Masaki Iwasaki wouldn't stop.

"Am I not good enough for you?" he spat through gritted teeth. _Bang_, Hoshi's head hit the wall. "Didn't FEEL like making dinner today for your father? Your father who loves you and cares for you? You stupid little girl. You're a self centered Btch. Some people don't even have houses to live in, or loving fathers like ME." _Bang, bang bang. _

_Wow, _Hoshi thought. _That is a beautiful door. I wonder if it's as sturdy as it looks. Some things aren't really as sturdy as they appear. _Hoshi smiled to herself-_ but my mom was, I bet. Beautiful and sturdy. _Everything Hoshi wished she was. Though this was no wish-upon-a-star; this was dream. And it would never come true.

"ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" Masaki roared in Hoshi's ear "You are a spoiled stupid brat." He said, lowering his voice, but adding malice to his tone. "And you killed your mother." That hit home. "It's all your fault she's dead. Now leave me alone, you little Whre." Hoshi ran up the stairs, and up the ladder built in to the house leading to the roof, opening the passageway and stepping outside.

It was true. Her mother's death was all her fault. Her father hadn't killed her mother, in fact, she never saw him lay a hand on her. Actually, she had never seen her mother at all. It was tragic. Hoshi's mother, Kichi, had given birth to Hoshi at age 19, and died shortly after. Hoshi had killed her. Kichi had been weak, and Hoshi was the last thing she saw. The horrible baby that had killed her.

And Hoshi knew her father hated her for it. _No, _she shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts _He loves me very much. He just punished me for a bad thing. That's all. It happens all the time. _A warm tear trickled down Hoshi's cheek. She was about to raise a hand to wipe it away, but she realized she was alone. No one was here except her and the stars. So she let a new tear guide itself down her cheek, followed by another, and another. Until she couldn't stop crying.

Blinded by tears, the only thing she could see was the stars. That's what she liked about stars. They were always there at night, when she was wallowing in self-pity. She had a lovely life, and a lovely dad. Except she messed everything up- just by being born.

Maybe if she hadn't been born, her mother and father would still both be alive and happy.

They'd love each other forever and ever. And they wouldn't even need to be angry with each other, or pay for snotty little kids like Hoshi. They'd be better off.

Yet here she was- sitting on a roof, wasting away looking at stars. What good was she? Her father was right- she was a stupid, spoiled brat. She was no good at anything. _Especially ninja school,_ she thought with a sob. She had absolutely no talent. No Kekkei genkai, no special abilities. She was no different then anyone else in her village. In fact, she was worse then them all. She was worse when everyone, except maybe Jiro. But he was much better then he let on. Even Kano, the stupid kid, was better then her. So why was she friends with Sasuke Uchiha? Who knew…

But that was beside the point. Sasuke probably wasn't even her friend. He probably secretly hated her, and thought she was a spoiled brat. _I am a spoiled brat, though. _Hoshi tried to envision her mother telling her it would all be okay. There were some pictures of her mother around the house. She had thick, brown hair, flawless skin, and an enchanting smile. Nothing like Hoshi. Which is why Hoshi wondered how Masaki could look at Hoshi and see Kichi. Sometimes, they'd just be sitting, eating dinner in silence- the way Masaki liked it- and Masaki would look at her, and get really angry.

Hoshi wondered why he hit her, if she reminded him of her mother so much. That was when Hoshi started to wonder if he father had ever hit Kichi. And then she began to think, and then almost- almost, know. Her father didn't love her mother as much as Hoshi had thought. _But he still didn't kill her _a voice popped into her head. It sounded like her father's. _Great, _Hoshi thought, irritated_ now I'll have his voice in my head ALL the time. _

So this was how she often spent her nights. She'd drift off to sleep on the roof, feeling angry and sorry for herself. But when she woke up, it was time to put everything behind her. Hoshi hid everything that happened to her at her house in the back of her mind, during the day. She'd wake up frowning, with a few dried tears on her face. But she'd smile and walk off to ninja school confidently.

Hoshi went to school in the mist village. So how did she know Sasuke Uchiha? She didn't really. They had met, once, and sent letters back and forth ever since. But now, Sasuke's letter had come less often, and shorter. Typical. Most people lost interest in a person quickly- Sasuke was no exception. They had been six years old- an innocent age- when they met. Four year ago, sending letters back and forth. Hoshi scrounged up the money by helping out in various shops- her father never even knew. Not like he'd give it negative attention, that she was working, he'd just probably take all her money. "Better for the family" he'd say. Hoshi scoffed. What family?

It was right here, about a week ago, Hoshi had dropped her most valuable possession- a crystal necklace her mom once wore. She had found it among her dad's belongings, in a junk pile he was intending to throw out. It said had fading letters written on the crystal in small, beautiful handwriting:" I HI" The K and C had worn off. But it was still important to her. More important then anything, ever. And she had dropped it, and it had shattered. She frantically searched the roof for remains, but it had all either fallen off or been lost from sight. She remembered thinking, _Just one piece_ as tears spilled down her cheeks, _One piece, and it'll all by okay. _ And deep down, she wished the same thing about her mother.

_Just one piece, one fragment of her and I'll be okay._

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope to update soon, cos I'm rad.

PLEASEE Review.

Thank you guys.


	3. The Lone Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. There might end up being a bit of it in here, so be prepared. O.o Yeah. Read and review! Hope you like it.

Sasuke Uchiha was almost 7 years old when he met Hoshi Iwasaki. They were both the same age- young, innocent. Typical. But they both had dark secrets. Their meeting was purely chance, nothing on purpose and not really an accident. Sasuke believed it was what some people might call fate. Sasuke called it luck.

Hoshi Iwasaki had been in Konoha with her father for reasons unknown to her. She wasn't sure why he had taken her there, except for the fact he probably thought he couldn't trust her alone. Hoshi hadn't wanted to come, but didn't really throw a fit or anything, for fear of what her punishment might be. Masaki had dropped her off in a park of some sort- just left her there. He said something about 3 hours and sped off.

Hoshi didn't think twice about the speed at which he left. She thought he was eager to get away from her, and that's probably what it was. Simple as that. Now, this park wasn't really fancy. In fact, Hoshi had never really seen a park before, so she didn't quite know if this was one. It had some trees here and there, a grassy field, some swings, and a lower area that Hoshi didn't care to examine.

The swings were the thing that first drew her eye. She noticed there were two, all alone, and they were in seemingly perfect shape. Not a sign of rust anywhere. Something they did lack, however, was a person to sit on them. Hoshi enjoyed naming inanimate objects and even giving some of them personalities. These swings were a boy and girl.

She didn't really know any names for them, so she just thought of some randomly. Ayame was a good name for the girl, and maybe Kano for the male. Yes, Kano fit it perfectly. Back at her village, she had not met Kano yet. So when she met him, she was immediately reminded of this moment.

She decided then Ayame was a loving little girl who's father and mother had left both her and her brother, Kano. She imagined that Kano was only a baby, and Ayame was his caretaker. They spent the days at the park, alone and scared. They always wondered if their mother or father would come back. It was like they were living a nightmare.

But of course, these were really only swings. Swings that you could spend countless amount of time on, which is what Hoshi needed. She needed some way too pass the time. She could not remember what time her dad had said he would come back, but it wouldn't matter; she didn't have a watch. She relaxed into one of the swings. She couldn't remember if it was Ayame or Kano, but she swung back and forth nevertheless.

What was maybe an hour or so later, Hoshi saw a small boy enter the park. He looked six, just like her. It was funny how they were the only current inhabitants of the park. Why was no one else here? Then Hoshi noticed it was raining. The boy hadn't seemed to notice her yet, so she stayed quiet. The rain began to come down faster, but the boy didn't seem to notice, just as Hoshi hadn't. It wasn't until he came a bit closer that Hoshi realized the boy was crying. He had a few loose tears straggling down his cheeks, and Hoshi saw he walked slow, staring down at the ground, barely looking up.

She knew he was in pain. But from what, she didn't know. She assumed he was just upset from some reason that she would get punished for crying about. Like something breaking, or getting hit. It was just stupid things like that that most kids cried nonstop about. He was just like most kids.

Except he wasn't. Hoshi saw it, in the way he walked, the way he tried to hide that he was crying. But the thing that told Hoshi most about him was in his face. He looked around nervously, letting out a compressed sob. Then he saw Hoshi. A look of almost well, horror, crossed his face. He let out a bit of a surprised yelp and turned around and began to run off.

"Wait!" Hoshi called after him "I won't hurt you… or tell anyone… or whatever. I just want a friend…." This stopped the boy right in his tracks. He composed himself, having only gone a few feet, and walked back slowly. He pointed, indicating the swing by Hoshi and tilted his head in question. "Sure…" Hoshi said "Go ahead, sit there." So he sat down, and not a word was said by either of them for quite a bit of time. To some people, such a long amount of time of saying nothing might seem like ages, but for Hoshi, it didn't seem to last enough.

Right away, when she saw this boy, she knew he would be a good friend. She could tell he would listen, ad care, and she could tell he'd be nice to listen to as well. It was funny how some people seemed to have that sort of 6th sense that told you who you could be friends with and who you couldn't. It was usually right, but you never know….

"Hi." The boy said, speaking for the first time "I'm Sasuke." He cleared his throat, as if the words leaving it had hurt him somehow. He looked straight at Hoshi. It was as if he was seeing if she would care, just as she had done to him.

"I'm Hoshi." Hoshi said, nodding a hello. And then it was silent once more. Hoshi actually preferred noise to silence. Masaki loved quiet, and she was determined to hate everything he liked. It was her own way of hating him, though she wouldn't admit that to herself. She never wanted to think of herself as the type to hate.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I wasn't crying, It was just rain, and I ran cause I thought you were gong laugh at me…" he trailed off, leaving his words lingering in the air. The downpour steadied to a slight drizzle, and the stale air surrounded Hoshi and Sasuke. Hoshi sort of liked this air. It wasn't because her father hated it or anything, she just, well, liked it. She liked rain, though, even more. She loved using that excuse _"I'm not crying, it's just the rain!" _whenever she needed to let out a bit out pinned up sadness. She loved rain, and stars, and that was good enough for her. To Hoshi, all you needed in the world was a few things you liked and you could live forever and ever.

"It's okay." Hoshi heard herself say. This was all so surreal. Was she really talking to him? Or was he just some figment of her imagination? No one was this nice to her, except perhaps in her own subconscious. It was funny, how she suddenly began doubting his existence. She reached out and touched him, just to make sure he was real.

He drew back, surprised. Hoshi turned red, "S- sorry." She stuttered. _Oh crap. _She thought, angry at herself _Now I've done it._

"It's fine. Do you live around here?" He said, changing the subject. Hoshi could have hugged him right there. But, remembering the touching incident that had happened moments ago, she showed restraint and didn't make a move. She shook her head no, and gasped in surprise when he got out a pad of paper and a pencil. The drizzle had now come to a stop, though some droplets of water dripped onto the paper. "Write your address here, okay?" Hoshi took the pencil and paper and gave Sasuke one of those innocent, adoring smiles that only younger kids seem to be able to do. She quickly srote down her address, and gave the pencil and paper back.

"Are you going to write me?" Hoshi asked, suddenly blushing at the question. She sounded needy, stupid, and feeble. But Sasuke didn't seem to think so. He examined her eyes an other moment, just checking once more.

"Of course."

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Review, please!


	4. Yori

Disclaimer: Uh. It's really early in the morning. And I'm writing this. I don't freaking own Naruto. x.x I realize the last 3 chapters haven't been my best effort, so here is something I'm trying super hard on. So you better like it. x

Hoshi was sitting in her room, which had cobwebs on the walls and in the corners of the doorway. She went in here for days at a time, leaving only when it was time for ninja school, if she felt like going. She had a very comfortable spot directly in the middle of her bed, and was there right now, writing a letter to Sasuke. She never brainstormed or planned out her letters, she just wrote them. Right now, she was almost finished. She hoped he would write back, because she had asked him something very important.

To Hoshi, life was something you had to get by. It was like a test, to make sure you had something to do while God waited to see if you were good enough for Heaven. It was stupid, but not to her. She was sure life was only meant to be an obstacle that you couldn't avoid. But yet, the thought tugged on her mind constantly that there was something outside of this reasoning.

It started the day she met Sasuke. He was the very first person to be kind to her. She remembered his face, the way he smiled at her, pretending like nothing was wrong. It was funny, how brave he was. Sachi had heard his story, and immediately felt stupid. Here she was, upset because her mother died, and it was her fault. This boy had lost everything, because of his own flesh and blood. And the worst part- he thought it was his fault.

Hoshi hadn't told him about her problems in person. She was afraid, she guessed. Maybe he wouldn't want to talk to someone who had committed such a crime as too kill their own mother, just with their presence, and then continue to live. She was afraid he would judge her, like she was sure every one secretly did. People at ninja school often made fun of her for being such a horrible ninja, but deep inside she was sure they made fun of her for so much more- her looks, her past. Sometimes she even wondered if they knew how pathetic she was- not just physically, but emotionally.

How she couldn't stand being punished for the things she did, and how she shrunk back from human touch. The only person, or, animal, rather, Hoshi could trust was a ferret. Yes, it was sort of silly- ferrets aren't the best pets. Hoshi had received the ferret as a birthday present- her only birthday present- from her cousin from the leaf village, Ayame, before she died (That's what her father had told her- a horrible murder). It was sad, because Hoshi had always looked up to Ayame. That one day in the park, so long ago, she had named the swing after her, because she though that was just what Ayame would do, if she had a little brother- watch over him. Ayame had seen the ferret in a store, and "simply had to buy it" Her father had, surprisingly, let her keep the ferret. It "gave her something to do, to keep her out of his way" But Hoshi had to buy all the ferret's things- his cage (though he was rarely in it when Hoshi was home), his food, and she even had to provide water (it was sold by the gallon at the convenience store a few blocks away)

The ferret was the runt of it's family, and pure white. It had small pink eyes, and was extremely sensitive to sunlight. Hoshi named her Yori, because she could really confide her in all of her secrets. Sometimes Hoshi would hide Yori in her jacket pocket and take her to work. Usually, this worked out just fine, but other times, Yori got bored and tried to climb out. There had been several occasions of this.

Hoshi worked as a cashier for "Rai's Knickknacks", and was a waitress at The "Veg Spot", that was filled with vegetarian foods and meat substitutes. She had used to wait tables at a small café as well, but when Yori got into a customer's herbal tea, it was game over. Hoshi's favorite job was at the knickknacks store. Sometimes she got to take home something, if it was a factory reject or something. She once got a snowglobe that had a small crack in it, which hadn't ever leaked, but they "had to be sure" The poor old thing had a family in it- A mother, a father, and two kids- a boy and a girl. It was the perfect family, and they were all smiling as the snow came down on their small little world. Another time Hoshi had gotten a small radio that had a broken knob. It was stuck on a station with classical piano music playing around the clock. Hoshi had taken it home, and sometimes took it to work and played it on the counter when she cashiered. It reminded her of her mom- the music. It was soothing and gentle, like an embrace. When she had nightmares, or trouble sleeping at night, she switched the radio on- instant, sweet, sleep.

Hoshi wasn't a vegetarian- it was hard to be when you cooked for your father, who was almost carnivorous. She had tried to make some vegetarian dishes she learned from the chefs in her hour off at the Veg Spot for her dad, once, - it hadn't gone well. Apparently fake meat is sissy food, and something that should never be served under the Iwasaki's roof as long as _he_ was alive. But she didn't let it get her down. The Veg Spot was sort of a home-away-from-home. When she worked there, it made her feel welcome.

So her jobs weren't too hard. They made her happy, and they got her cash- a win-win. She had too hide the majority of her money, however, or it would end up in her dad's hands. She had kept it in the open once, but when her dad discovered it- he had gone berserk. She had been hiding all this money, and keeping it to herself, when her family was in a time of need? It was completely selfish of her. And 10 seconds after she had been punished accordingly- the money was gone. So she began to hide her money. She felt horrible, but her family seemed to be living fine off of the inheritance from Hoshi's grandparents.

You see, shortly after Hoshi was born, and Kichi died, all of her money, seeing as her father couldn't be found and her mother was dead, went to her husband- Masaki Iwasaki. He had bought a new car, improved the house- all except Hoshi's room- and then brought home a new woman. Hoshi could not even remember her name- maybe her subconscious had blocked it out in hope to rid herself completely of this lady. She had a daughter, who Hoshi did remember the name of- Miyoko. She was a spoiled brat, and Masaki always treated her like an angel. She hung on him, played with him, and they even went on walks together. Whenever the lady and Miyoko were around, Hoshi was completely ignored. She wasn't at the house much anymore, so she tried to ignore them as well, but it was getting harder. Miyoko was constantly following her around and imitating her. She was only a year older then her, but it got annoying. She was sick of her family- and the feeling of resentment grew every day. She no longer could accept her father's "punishments"- they weren't right.

Sasuke had been telling her this for so long, but it never quite clicked. She didn't deserve to be treated this way, it wasn't right. His words swirled around in her head as she walked to the mailbox to mail her letter. It was a short walk- 3 blocks, and Hoshi had no problem going to walk alone. However, Yori had insisted on going, clinging to Hoshi's shirt on the way out- so she obliged, and Yori rode in her pocket. It was sundown, so Yori didn't have to be as protected from sun, but if the sun hit her eyes, they would get very irritated, and she would retreat back to her haven- Hoshi's pocket. Yori peered out, looking around, making sure they were no dogs or rays of sun around, and began to paw at Hoshi. Almost reading the ferret's mind, Hoshi lifted Yori onto her shoulder, and Yori nestled into her long, chestnut hair, trying to comfort Hoshi. Yori could tell when Hoshi was troubled, and now was no exception. But it was all okay. When this letter was sent, a load would be lifted off her shoulders.

Arriving home, Hoshi immediately went to her room. _They _were going out to eat tonight, so Hoshi didn't have to fix dinner. She pulled the radio out of her dresser, hidden among clothes (She was afraid her dad might take that too) set it on her pillow, turned it on, and lied beside it. She began to drift off, listening to the sonatas and various pieces.

And she woke up, Hoshi Iwasaki, Age 11.

Thanks for reading you guys. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed writing it. It was difficult to stay focused though, because my family's been going through some stuff. We got a door replaced, but it was the wrong one, and there have been some car accidents and now we're suing someone and, well, you get it.

Hope I get to write more soon!


End file.
